


Beginning Of Forever

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Beginning Of Forever

Pulling his hair into a ponytail, Thranduil placed the long raven coloured wig over his head and picked up the mask placing it over his eyes and nose he tied the ribbon behind his head and looked at himself in the mirror, his outfit was black trousers, a white shirt with a black blazer with gold lines down the side of it, turning around Thranduil checked himself out before leaving his chambers and making his way to the large ballroom for the masquerade ball. 

The ballroom was full of different races from elves, dwarfs, humans and even some well-behaved orcs who clearly didn't get the message about coming in a costume, but Thranduil was lost in his own thoughts to really care about most of the guests who were invited by his Father, to celebrate Thranduil's 2000th birthday, still a child in elves eyes but an adult in the other races. 

Drinking and eating Thranduil's eyes scanned the rest of the guest watching them talk and dance among themselves, the room was filling up with music and voices as more and more guest arrived and soon his Father made an appearance greeting everyone and making a speech, making Thranduil roll his eyes as his father tried to embarrass him. 

....

Standing up Thranduil walked around the room, using his elven ears he listened to some of the conversations of most of the guest, all who were surprised they couldn't see the prince, making his way to the balcony Thranduil looked out into the night smiling to himself that his costume had clearly confused them.

"Escaping the madness?" A small voice said next to him making Thranduil jump as he turned to find its owner. 

Finding a small woman standing next to him Thranduil ran his eyes up and down your body "a small elf" he thought as he took in your pale yellow dress and gold eye mask, tied behind your long red hair, "Just having a moment to myself" Thranduil said as he returned his eyes to the night sky. 

"Well I'll leave you to it, Prince Thranduil" you said as you bowed your head and turned around. 

Snapping his head to you Thranduil grabbed a hold of your arm "how do you know who I am?" He asked in total shock. 

"You have the bluest eyes Prince Thranduil, its really not the hard to pick you out, even if you did hide your hair" you answered back and felt him let go of your arm. 

"And you are?" Thranduil asked with a smirk. 

"You will have to work that out for yourself, my Prince" you said smirking back as you made your way back into the party leaving Thranduil confused. 

....

Sitting at the table Thranduil's eyes were glued on the red hair woman he met on the balcony, still trying to work out who you were every now and then you would look up at him and send him a smile before turning to your table and talking to them, Thranduil felt his heart beat raise when you looked at him, until he heard his Father's voice inform all the single members of the party to raise and make their way to the dance floor to try and find a partner, letting out a huff Thranduil finished his drink and stood, and to his surprised you had stood up as well making him smile. 

Dance after dance Thranduil kept trying to get to you, but he was always pulled away at the last moment, leaving him to stare after you as you danced with the other guests as the night slowly started to come to an end.

Watching some of the guest leaving Thranduil was lost in his thought about the red hair woman and for the first time in his whole 2000 years of life he didn't want to let her go, looking around the room he scanned for her and saw you were about to exit the room, standing up Thranduil took off his mask and called the guard "stop the red hair woman in the gold mask" he ordered them and pointed in your direction making them run after you, as he made his way to the door planning on what he would say to this woman. 

Walking out of the door Thranduil wet his lips ready to say something when one of the guards turned and handed him the red wig and gold mask "I'm sorry my lord" The guard said as he walked down the hall, turning the mask and wig over in his hands Thranduil looked to the sky and promised he would find her again, he felt a bond with her and he would search the whole of Middle Earth to find her again.

Tucking the dress in your trousers, and throwing your shirt over the top of it you passed Thranduil as he was staring into the sky wetting you lips you smirked "Good evening, my lord" you said as you walked passed him. 

"Good evening, (Y/n)" Thranduil said not paying to much attention until he saw the pale yellow fabric escaping the back of your trousers, smirking to himself, Thranduil placed the mask and wig down and started to follow your path feeling the bond getting stronger the closer he got to you, and he knew this was the beginning of forever for him and you.


End file.
